Time to Begin
by dragonlots
Summary: SGA,B5,BSG 1978,DW Xover and AU. Begins at the end of All My Sins Remember'd 2. Dr. Weir and Lyta Alexander are sent by Draal on a mission that takes several unexpected turns and has an outcome even they don't expect.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the shows or characters from Babylon 5, Stargate Atlantis, Battlestar Galactica (1978) and Dr. Who. Direct quotes at the beginning of this story were taken directly from "Be all my sins remember'd (2)".

Time to Begin

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 1

A ship hovered among the debris of the destroyed replicator planet. It had the appearance of one of their ships, but the design of the vessel had been deliberate.

"Our Intel is correct. The planet has been completely destroyed," the dark haired woman with a ponytail reported from her place at the bridge controls.

"Can you detect any trace replicators cells?" a male voice inquired.

"Negative. They've been completely wiped out."

"Good," Dr. Weir said. "We can finally get to work without having to look over shoulders. It's time to begin." Her lips formed a tight smile.

"Just remember who you work for," a female voice stated from behind her.

Dr. Weir turned in her command chair to face the redheaded woman. "Lyta. As you can see, one of our obstacles has been removed."

"Convenient."

"At least it means the Rangers can send us correct and current information."

"There is that." Lyta stepped forward and gazed out into space.

"Do you read anything?" The idea the woman was a telepath, and a very strong one, still unsettled Elizabeth.

She shook her head. "There's nothing."

"Then we can proceed. Set a course for New Ethos."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting her quarters, Dr. Weir still remembered her last order to John Sheppard. "Go! Go!" The replicator humans had begun to surround her and she'd resigned herself to being a prisoner – a prisoner that they would no doubt interrogate and then kill. She knew exactly how dangerous she was to them.

"Come with me," an almost jovial and British accented voice told her. Her mind barely registered the odd blue box that had suddenly appeared beside her. "Come on!" he'd urged.

She hesitated and a replicator almost grabbed her.

"Humans." A brown-coated arm snagged her just in time and she found herself inside a huge machine. The door slammed behind her. "Let's put some distance between us and them. How about it?" He grinned and went to six-sided control panel. "Off we go." He flipped a switch.

There was an unfamiliar sound and a sense of movement, but not like anything she'd ever felt in a jumper or the Deadalus.

"Who are you?" she'd finally managed.

"Oh," he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "They call me the Doctor."

"Doctor what?'

"Just the Doctor." He whistled a tune and manipulated a few toggles and switches. "Someone went to a great deal of trouble to retrieve you. Hope your appreciate the fact."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, forgot." His young angular face took on a thoughtful look. "You have no idea what's going on."

"And you're not making any sense."

"I'm not the one to explain." He glanced at the control panel. "We're here."

Elizabeth had had no idea where 'here' was.

The strange man opened the door and gallantly ushered her out. "Here she is," he called into a large stone like room with pulsating colored walls. "I've paid my debt to you."

An alien joined them. The face was almost round with an odd bone crest running on both sides and around the back of the head. It wore robes of red with gold trimming.

"My thanks, Doctor," it boomed in a deep male voice.

"Here's where I take my leave. Good bye, Dr. Weir." He darted back into his box and a high pitched noise reverberated as it vanished.

"Time Lords," the being said. "It is both a relief and a misfortune that they are all gone except him." It beckoned. "Come, Dr. Weir. I know you have many questions."

"Before I go with you, I'd like to know where I am and who you are."

"My name is Draal and you are inside the great machine on Epsilon 3."

His name was clear, the rest, made no sense to her. "I don't understand."

"Well, of course you don't. Come. " He began to walk away.

With a glance around her she had no choice but to follow. "Why am I here?"

"That's the one thing I love about humans, they are so curious and impatient."

She couldn't tell if he was annoyed or amused.

Draal lead her through several confusing tunnels until they reached a high ceiled chamber. She gasped as she realized the man before was trapped in the device.

"Oh, don't be alarmed. The Great Machine is sustaining my body."

"But how can you?" She pointed at him.

"I'm a hologram and I use it to communicate." He broke into a wide grin. "Lyta Alexander. How good of you to join us."

The woman dressed in black that did little to flatter her red hair and fair complexion, glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Not a good question," he answered with a dark glare. "You should know that."

"The war is long over."

"That is true." He seemed to grow thoughtful. "I have a task for you two."

'I'm not interested, " the woman named Lyta replied, crossing her arms and glaring back.

"I would have thought that your time with G'Kar would have taught you much."

She glanced away as if his words caused pain. "He and Franklin have gone beyond the rim."

Elizabeth had no idea what that meant. "Excuse me," she stepped toward the hologram. "But what am I doing here?"

"As I said, I have a task for you." He said something in another language and an image appeared overhead. "We have several Rangers stationed in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Since when do you do work for them?" Lyta Alexander demanded.

"Since my long time friend Delenn asked me. Now, as I was saying," Several of the planets blinked out. "We have Rangers stationed on these planets."

Elizabeth had no idea where Atlantis had been moved to, but she did see a red symbol on Lantea. "Did you have someone on Atlantis?"

"Still do, dear lady." He gave her a fatherly smile. "We couldn't loose track of such a wonderful discovery. The Ranger assigned there left when you moved the city and chose to stay behind. His reports about the planet itself and its varied life forms has been most illuminating."

The thought of someone they had known nothing about living in the city and they'd never found him, unnerved her. "I see."

"Oh, don't worry. The Rangers have never been a danger to you." He stepped around and indicated a planet. "This was New Ethos. According to the reports we got from Delos, on Atlantis, the people disappeared and he has been unable to contact the Ranger there."

"Teyla's people are gone?" That shocked Elizabeth. "But we put them on a planet unknown to the Wraith!"

"And they were quite safe. But something happened and now their disappearance is a mystery."

"You want us to go there and find them." Lyta sounded not too surprised.

"That and see if Phillip left any clues about what happened." The overhead image disappeared. "There are several Rangers who volunteered to go with you. We've dressed them as those replicators and built a ship that looks exactly like theirs."

"I'm surprised you didn't model one after the Deadalus." Their choice was odd and she wanted to know why.

"You planet has very few ships and if one showed up they knew nothing about, well, it would suspicious don't you think?"

She had to agree there.

"You'll be in charge, Dr. Weir. Miss Alexander, you'll take your orders from her." He raised a hand before the other woman could protest. "Your part in this is simply to scan and find what the ships systems can't. Oh, and before you ask," he turned to Elizabeth. "Lyta is a telepath." He eyed the red head oddly. "An extremely powerful one."

Elizabeth knew a little about telepaths from her experiences with Teyla's gift and the Wraith. "When do we leave?"

"Momentarily, first." He vanished and his body opened its eyes. "We must take care of your medical problems. I have programmed the machine to run without me for a few hours and instructed it on how to help you." He got out and pointed. "Go."

Afraid and not sure what to expect, she took his place. For a time she felt as if she were everywhere at once and part of the universe. When she opened her eyes again, Draal motioned her away and he took his place once again. In a few moments, the hologram of him reappeared.

"Now, the ship that is taking you on your journey is about to land. I will escort you."

"What do we do when we've completed our assignment?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"The Rangers will report to Delenn for reassignment. You two," he shrugged. "If you do not return from the Pegasus Galaxy, no one will be the wiser."

Lyta snorted. "Exile."

"Would you prefer Bester find you? I could arrange that."

"You haven't left me any choices." She sounded angry.

"I've given you an escape route. I think it best you take it."

They reached a large chamber carved out of hard rock. On what had to be the landing pad, a large ship sat and the design was familiar to Weir.

"May Valenn go with you." Draal bowed and vanished.

The two women looked at each other.

"We weren't given a choice." Lyta strode toward the vessel.

"No, we weren't," Elizabeth agreed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

New Ethos appeared on the holographic scanner. No human life forms registered and only brief glimpses of various animal forms appeared.

"There's the colony." Elizabeth leaned forward.

A deserted village appeared. Benches had been knocked over, personal items had been left behind and the animal covered tents blew in the wind.

"They left in a hurry," Lyta commented.

"Too much of a hurry. Yet I don't see any indications the Wraith culled this world."

"Dr. Weir," the dark haired Ranger reported. "There are indications of a ship landing."

"Might have been a jumper. I'm sure Atlantis investigated."

"Doesn't match the pattern." The image focused in what looked like landing strut marks. "There's also this." She zoomed in an obvious scorch mark high in the tree lines.

"Can you identify it?"

"No. But it stretches for several – miles."

She glanced at the Ranger but understood the hesitance. They were used to measuring distances differently and had been forced to translate so she could understand. "Does it end somewhere?"

"One moment." The picture shifted again. "There, in the ravine."

The vessel had exploded yet there was debris everywhere, including one large piece of silver shaped almost triangular. "What kind of ship is that?"

"Unknown, but I'm checking the records."

"We've contacted a lot of races," Lyta said. "But we know there are some out there we've never met.'

"Possible match," the ranger flipped a control. "High probability it is a Cylon Raider."

"Cylons?" Lyta's face betrayed her shock.

"You know them?" Weir inquired.

"Of them. Kosh, he was the Vorlon ambassador and I worked for him for awhile, he told me about them. They're mechanical beings whose sole purpose is to wipe out humans."

"They'll have to get in line," Weir commented. "Do the strut impressions match any known Cylon ship?"

"No. There's no record at all." The ranger turned back to her station.

"Then we have some new players."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the objections of the Rangers, Weir and Lyta took a small shuttle down to the planet. Elizabeth ducked into one of the tents, glanced around and came out again. "There's no one here."

"They left in a hurry and I think," Lyta moved her head as if listening, "they were terrified. It's hard to tell, there have been others here since then."

"Probably from Atlantis." Weir knelt down by the faint strut marks. "Can you get an impression from these?"

"I can try." The telepath touched the marks and her eyes turned black. "They were here to help. Humans, like those here, but I can't get a clear picture." She jerked her hand back. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." There was nothing more they could learn here. "Let's go back to the Tyre."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dr. Weir," the com in her quarters disturbed her sleep and it took a moment for her to wake up enough to answer. "Yes."

"We may have found a faint trail. It's pure chance we found it all since it's not a fuel we're familiar with."

"Can you follow it?"

"We can try."

"Then do so."

Again, she wondered why discovering what happened to Teyla's people mattered to an alien named Draal and why he'd chosen her, and Lyta Alexander to find out.

"I'm going to have a lot of questions I'm sure will never be answered."

000000000000000000000000000000

Several days later they found their quarry hiding behind a moon. It was an odd vessel, sort of reminding her of a cross between the Enterprise from Star Trek and the Deadalus. There were several smaller vessels entering what had to be a landing bay.

"Can you ID her?" she asked the ranger.

"No. Unknown configuration."

"Lyta?" She hoped the telepath could help.

"Sorry. No."

"Then I guess we go into this blind." She took a deep breath. "Open a channel."

"But Dr Weir," the pony tailed ranger objected.

"Do it."

She hesitated briefly but complied.

"This is Dr. Elizabeth Weir of the Ranger vessel Tyre. We come in peace and mean you no harm."

There was a few nerve-racking moments of silence before a reply came back.

"This is Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus. I didn't think there was anybody in this galaxy who had a ship except those life suckers."

"The Wraith."

"Is that what you call them?"

"Commander, are the Ethosian people with you?"

"They were. We dropped them off a planet a few sectons ago."

She had no idea what a secton was. "Do you know if the planet had a stargate?"

"What's a stargate?"

She knew a moment of dread. If the Ethosians had no way to trade with other planets or contact Teyla, they could get into trouble or a culling could start and they'd have no way to escape. "I'd appreciate it if you'd give me the coordinates of where you left them."

"I'll think about it."

"Their leader is a woman I know well. Her name is Teyla."

"They mentioned something about her. Kept asking to be taken to her."

"Why didn't you?"

"Dr. Weir, I don't have time to go searching all over this galaxy for a mythical city."

"Atlantis."

"So you've heard of it."

"I used to live there."

"He doesn't trust us," Lyta told her quietly.

"I already knew that, but thank you." She stood up. "Commander Cain, it is imperative we locate Ethosian people and report their new location to Teyla. She will be very worried about them."

"How do I know you aren't one of those, what did you call, Wraith?"

"You've seen their ships." His silence was all the answer she needed. "Obviously, we aren't them. Besides, the Wraith don't usually talk to their food."

She heard him chuckle. "Got a point there. I might consider it if you can lead us to Atlantis."

He asked the one thing she couldn't do because she didn't know where they'd relocated to. "I don't know if I can."

"Well, if you used to live there."

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure it is. Look, I'm not trying to be rude, but I've mined what I need off this moon and I'm in a hurry."

"Where are you going?"

"Planet called Earth. I'm sure you've never heard of it."

"On the contrary. I'm from Earth."

"Really. Now isn't that an interesting coincidence."

"What I can tell you is that it is in another galaxy and unless you have hyperdrive capabilities, you'll never reach there in your lifetime."

A long pause before he spoke again. "That a fact."

"Dr. Weir," one of the rangers stood behind her. "I've contacted the ranger on Atlantis and he's given us the location."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath. "Commander Cain, we'll escort you to Atlantis."

"I figured you didn't know where it was."

"I didn't. But the people I'm helping, they have some very good sources."

"He's thinking about it," Lyta informed her.

"Tell me, are there other Earth people on Atlantis?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. Alright then, lead the way."

"You heard the man," she told her crew.

0000000000000000000

Hours later they reached the new planet. It wasn't one her staff had discussed with her and she was glad they'd taken such precautions. If she'd taken by the replicators, they could have destroyed the city and her people.

"There's another ship in orbit. Two." The ranger glanced at her for instruction.

"The Apollo and the Deadalus." She sat back in her chair certain the two colonels would be shaken by the appearance of a supposedly replicator ship and one unknown to them.

"We're receiving signals from the ships and the city below."

"Let me hear them."

"This is Colonel Abe Ellis of the Apollo,"

"This is Colonel Steven Caldwell of the Deadalus,"

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter,"

Colonel Carter? Now she was a surprise replacement for the city, Weir mused.

"Can we reply so they all can hear?"

The Ranger nodded.

"This is Dr. Elizabeth Weir,"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next installment. It's a bit later than I intended, but I had an out of town art show and then a publisher who's been considering my manuscript asked to see it, so I spent a long weekend getting it ready to go off to them. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Time to Begin

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 2

The appearance of a replicator ship in orbit rattled Dr. Rodney McKay. He tapped on his laptop as he nervously looked at the scanner. He frowned noticing the second ship. The system didn't recognize the design.

"Thought your plan was fool proof," Colonel Sheppard half teased, half accused. He stood trying to look over the edge of the laptop though his concern over the new situation wasn't lost on McKay.

"It was. We must have missed one."

"Could have been on a deep space probe," Colonel Samantha Carter put in as she joined them. "Who's the second ship?"

"There's nothing in the Ancient data base." McKay turned in his chair. "Maybe the replicators are trying out a new design."

Sam shook her head. "Somehow, I don't think so."

"Yeah," John quipped. "They aren't known for their openness to creative new ideas."

Rodney grimaced. "Very funny."

Carter seemed thoughtful. "Have they made any hostile moves?"

"Like weapons systems warming up?"

"Yes." She sounded like the question should be obvious.

"No."

"Open a channel to the Apollo and Deadalus."

McKay nodded when it was ready.

"Colonel Ellis, Colonel Caldwell, move your ships around the planet so you're visible."

"That will ruin any hope of a surprise attack," Caldwell reminded.

"I'm aware of that."

"Bad move, Colonel Carter," Ellis objected.

"May I remind you I'm the ranking officer here."

Ellis muttered something.

"What was that?" Carter demanded.

"Aye, aye, sir."

She nodded at his agreement.

"May I at least suggest we put the shield up?" Rodney didn't want tons of weapons fire to rain down on his head and maybe destroy the building he was in.

"Do it."

His fingers flew over the controls. Just a few more seconds and they would be safe.

"This is Colonel Abe Ellis of the Apollo,"

"What is he doing?" Sheppard demanded.

"Colonel Ellis," Carter began.

"This is Colonel Steven Caldwell of the Deadalus,"

Leaning forward Rodney reported, "Caldwell is using a different frequency. Maybe he's trying to contact the other ship."

"Doesn't matter," Carter snapped. "They both acted without orders."

"Replicator ship has altered course,"

"Damn." Sam took a deep breath. "This is Colonel Samantha Carter,"

The voice that answered took them all by surprise.

"This is Dr. Elizabeth Weir,"

"Elizabeth?" John's voice reflected his shock.

"Wait a minute," Rodney objected. "The replicator Dr. Weir said she was dead."

"Yeah, I know."

Carter cut them both off. "State your purpose here, Dr. Weir."

There was a slight pause. "I suppose I should have expected your reaction, but I can assure you I'm the original me."

"I have no such assurances. I'm ordering you to leave orbit immediately or I will order the Apollo and Deadalus to open fire."

"Determined isn't she?" another woman's interjected.

"If I were in her place, I can't say I'd blame her, Lyta."

"You do know," the woman continued as if it were a normal conversation. "That this ship has the same technological advancements as a Whitestar."

"What are they talking about?" Rodney wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Carter looked puzzled. "I repeat. Leave orbit at once or I will order the Apollo and Deadalus to open fire."

"I suggest instead," Weir countered. "That you scan this ship."

"Trap?" Rodney inquired of Carter.

"Colonel Ellis, Colonel Caldwell, stand by to open fire."

"Rather stubborn aren't they," the voice of Lyta commented.

"Rodney," Elizabeth pleaded. "Please. Scan this ship."

"Why? So you pin point our position and blow us up?"

"Why do you want us to scan you?" John's face held a curious expression.

"What did they tell you about me?" she countered.

John hesitated before answering. "They told us you were too dangerous to keep alive."

"I see." There was a long pause. "Rodney, please, scan this ship. All you're going to find are human readings."

"Well, not all," Lyta said. "They are a few Minbari on board."

"I forgot. Thank you."

Rodney glanced at Carter waiting for her okay.

"I say take a chance," John urged. "If for some reason the replicators lied to us." He left the rest of his statement open allowing Carter to draw her own conclusions.

"Do it, McKay. Ellis, Caldwell, if that ship so much as twitches."

"Understood," they both replied.

"You people don't sound so friendly down there," a male voice spoke up. "I'm Commander Cain of the Battlestar Pegasus and while you've been having your little talk, my warriors have managed to get in behind your war ships."

"I don't want to provoke an attack," Weir objected.

"They won't fire unless those ships do."

"Confirmed," Caldwell reported. "Small fighters behind us." He chuckled. "They must be damned good to pull that off without us spotting them first."

"Best in the colonies," Cain bragged.

"McKay." Carter pointedly glared at him.

"Right." He fed in the correct sequence and waited for the city's scanners to do their job. "Twenty four human signatures, twelve alien." Slowly he raised his head. "No sign of nanites."

"None?" John straightened. "Are you sure, Rodney?"

"Yeah." He shoved the laptop around so Sheppard could see. Carter joined him as if she needed to view the results herself.

"How's that possible?" she wanted to know. "Rodney, I thought you said you activated the nanites to save Weir's life."

"I did and how should I know? Maybe she encountered some sort of cosmic all knowing doctor who could help her."

"Oddly enough," Weir informed them. "That's pretty much what happened."

"I thought the com was off." John stared wide-eyed at McKay.

"It is." McKay was indignant. Sheppard had no right to question his efficiency.

"Is he always like that?" Lyta asked.

"Pretty much," Elizabeth confirmed. "Well, are we clear?"

"I'd like to know how she heard us with the com off," John said to Carter.

"Me, too."

"Sorry," Weir apologized. "Lyta is a telepath."

Rodney couldn't believe what he'd heard. "Like the Wraith?"

"No, Dr. McKay. Not like the Wraith."

"From the way you say that," Lyta commented. "I'm beginning to hope we never meet one."

"Not unless you want to be the main course." John tapped the lid of the laptop. "What do you want to do, Colonel?"

"One more thing," Rodney added "That ship doesn't scan like a normal replicator ship. There are systems and organic substances that we've never encountered before."

"Somehow," John agreed. "I don't see the replicators using organic stuff."

"I can't endanger this city." Carter took a step away to pace. She did that sometimes to think.

"And I'm not asking you to," Weir stated.

"Maybe we shouldn't have sent her stuff home," McKay muttered.

John made a face. "Shut up, Rodney."

"I believe," Cain spoke again. "There's a woman named Teyla who would like to know where her people are."

Everyone in the gate room started.

"I'd like to assure her they're completely safe and apologize for not contacting her sooner." He chuckled. "I believed Atlantis a myth and didn't believe her people when they said that's where their leader was."

"Another culture with the same myth?" Rodney couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"I think we want to gave a long talk with Commander Cain," John commented.

"I think so, too," Sam agreed.

"Elizabeth is not a replicator," Rodney reminded Carter. "Maybe we should,"

The colonel shook her head. "I can't endanger us."

"If I were in your position, I'd do the same," Weir assured them.

"Would you stop listening to us?" Sam requested.

0000000000000000000000000000

Draal shook his head. Children. They did so seem to bicker. Of course, Lyta ease dropping and Elizabeth answering didn't help.

"Not working out the way you planned?" the Doctor inquired, giving the Minbari a cheeky grin.

"Thought you decided we were even," Draal replied. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at the Timelord.

"Nice hologram." The thin man in the long tan coat walked all the way around and curiously poked his finger into the image.

"Stop that!" Draal stepped away. "It's quite rude."

"Never denied that." He stopped and glanced around. "How did the war go?"

"Sheridan and the younger races won."

The Doctor leaned in close. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"I allied myself with them."

With a shake of his head, the Timelord said, "Not what I meant."

"They don't need to know."

"Ohhh. That so?" He strolled over and patted the wall. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize this?"

"Doctor," Draal's voice held a warning.

"Takion fields. Very unreliable because they're unstable."

"You came here for a reason?" Draal had had enough.

"Just waiting for you to ask." He put his hands in his coat and rocked back on his heels.

"Elizabeth Weir is important."

"Is she now?"

"Doctor," Draal walked forward and stopped close to the thin man. "I don't have time for the games you so enjoy."

"Long history of games on Gallifrey."

"A long dark history, you mean."

"Pish, posh."

"You would help her if I asked." He had no need to make a question out of it.

"You did say she was important."

"Is," Draal corrected.

"Semantics."

"Please, help her. Not because I ask, but because she's human." Draal smiled. "I've heard you like them."

"Always have had a soft spot for them." His face took on a thoughtful expression. "I'll figure it out you know."

"I know you will."

00000000000000000000000000000

Cain was getting tired of the word games being played back and forth. What he wouldn't give to be able to just fire a shot and end the hostilities.

"Are you two through arguing?" He finally snapped.

There was a brief silence before Colonel Carter answered. "You don't fully understand the situation."

"Maybe not. What I do know is that every centon you spend talking, the longer Teyla has to wait."

"Teyla's not on Atlantis right now," Sheppard told him.

"How soon before she returns?"

"We're not sure," Carter responded. "Look, I only have your word that you know where they are."

"And we haven't met so you don't know if you can trust me." Cain shook his head. He knew her type. He had hoped that contacting, even a remnant of the thirteenth tribe, would go smoothly. Instead, she reminded him of trying to negotiate with the Council of the Twelve. "Look, Colonel, where I come from, I outrank you."

"Is that a threat, sir?"

"Just an observation." Frak! For a micron he wished Adama was here. His old friend was a much better diplomat than he, Cain, had ever been. "Tell me, you haven't by chance come across a large civilian fleet passing through, lead by a ship like mine?"

"Sorry. Can't say we have."

That worried Cain. Either he had set a wrong course, or maybe…no he wouldn't allow himself to go down that path. It went very dark places he preferred not to go. He'd had a hard enough time when his wife died. Only Cassie had pulled him through those tough sectons.

"Just wondered." He shifted restlessly on his bridge. When he decided to take on three baseships alone, he'd shipped every warrior he could off the Pegasus. Many of the stations had been empty for several yahrens.

"Orders, Commander?" Tollen stood close by.

"Prep my viper."

His exec smiled. "Yes, sir."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Commander Cain is going to do something stupid," Lyta informed Elizabeth.

Weir just looked quizzically at the telepath and waited.

"He's taking one of his fighters down to Atlantis."

"He'll never get through the shield." She turned to a ranger. "We need to stop him."

"Won't be able to stop Cain," a voice Elizabeth remembered vibrated through the bridge. "I say, what an advanced piece of technology." The Doctor jauntily walked over the marble floor. "Not human."

"Minbari and Vorlon mix," she told him turning in her command chair. "Or so I've been told."

"Interesting. Draal didn't tell me that."

"And just where have you been," Lyta demanded, "that you wouldn't know about it?"

"You're the changed one," he observed with a quick glance at the telepath. "Know what you're for yet?"

Lyta glared at him. "I make my own destiny." She concentrated and started. "I can't read you."

"Good thing, too. My thoughts tend to get all jumbled." He made a motion with his hand. "I have a strong shield." His finger tapped his head. "You won't be able to get through that." With purpose he walked over to Lyta and met her gaze. "And don't you go and try. I'll know. I've got abilities as well."

The red head turned her eyes away. "What do you want to do about Cain, Dr. Weir?"

"I think the good commander can take care of himself," the Doctor said.

"The shield on Atlantis is formidable." Weir rose from her chair.

"I should hope, so," the Timelord responded. "I helped design it."

Everyone on the bridge stared at him.

He shrugged. "I am a Timelord after all."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's a fighter in the upper atmosphere," Rodney informed Carter.

"What?"

"I'm only reading one life form."

John gave Carter a knowing look. "Want to bet it's Commander Cain?"

Panicked, Rodney glanced from one to the other. "If he hits the shield,"

"We Know, Rodney." John knew full well what would happen.

Sam bit her lip. "It could be a trick to make us lower the shield and open us up to attack."

"I know, Elizabeth." John took a deep breath. "I say lower it. If she wanted to attack us, she'd have done it already."

"That's assuming it really is Dr. Weir."

"Oh, come on now, " Rodney objected. "I told you there were no nanites."

"They could have fooled your scan."

"No," McKay shook his head. "They couldn't have."

"You've been wrong before."

"So, have you!"

Sheppard got into the middle of it. "What about the ship coming in?"

"Keep the shield up as long as you can, McKay. When the ship gets close, drop it." Sam activated her head unit. "Apollo, Deadalus, watch the replicator ship. If they charge weapons, you are authorized to fire."

"Understood," the two colonels replied.

"Guess we'll know soon." Rodney watched the small ship descend. "Lowering shields, now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Time to Begin 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3

The market was crowded and Teyla had to make her way through slowly. Being pregnant did not stop her, but it did make getting around awkward at times. She was glad she'd chosen a colorful tunic with matching pants to wear so she was comfortable in the afternoon heat. Ronon trailed behind, glancing around like he expected a Wraith to jump out at them at any moment. He wore his normal tight clothes, with his sword slung over his back. She smiled at the vendors, pausing occasionally to examine their merchandise before moving on.

"Find anything yet?" Ronon didn't exactly grump, like Rodney would have, but she could tell he was getting tired of her shopping.

"It takes time to find just the right gift." She paused before a booth displaying handmade jewelry.

"Doesn't seem John's style."

"No." She picked up a necklace and lifted it to see the detail more clearly. "This is well crafted." Teyla had never seen anything like it. The odd gold triangular design on the end of the leather cord intrigued her.

The man running the booth stepped forward eagerly. "Made by," he stopped.

She lifted her eyebrows in question. "Is it rare?"

"Perhaps," he hedged.

Another man strolled up. "Don't let him fool you. I traded that," he pointed to the necklace she held, "for this." He pulled it out of his pocket and showed her the silver tree carved brooch. "It's for my wife."

"She is a fortunate woman." She offered the necklace back. "Perhaps another time."

The owner scowled at her and the man. She sensed he did not take the loss of a potential sale well. Ronon gave him an amused smile while watching the newcomer.

"Name's Starbuck," the man who had traded for the brooch offered. He wore loose tan clothing similar to the local villagers.

"Teyla," she returned. "My friend Ronon."

"Hello," Ronon greeted warily.

"You must forgive him. He does not trust easily."

"Sounds wise to me." Another man, one with dark hair joined them. His clothes were brown. "We need to get going, Starbuck."

"In a micron, Apollo." The blond haired man gave her a charming smile. "Not seen you here before. Traveling through?"

"I often trade here." It was a half-truth. Her people had come here perhaps three or four times during the non-growing seasons.

"We're only passing through ourselves," Apollo stated. "And now, we really need to get going. The Co…my father will worry if we're much later."

"He knows us," Starbuck bantered back.

"Yes. He does. That's why he'll worry."

She picked up on the close bond between two. There were few she'd known in her lifetime who were so fortunate.

"We should be going ourselves," Ronon reminded her.

"It was nice to meet you." She glanced at the black man and they moved on. Teyla still had a birthday gift to find for John. Stopping at another booth further down the street, she looked back. The two men were gone.

"Odd names," Ronon commented.

"Yes." She picked up a wooden toy. "I think John will this."

00000000000000000000000

"Off world activation," a tech reported just as McKay turned off the shield.

Colonel Carter held her breath. Nothing happened as Cain's fighter sailed into the city. The scientist quickly put it back up and Rodney released a very loud sigh. Sam breathed as well. Nothing happened.

"Teyla and Ronon's IDC." The tech looked at Carter for instruction, even though he didn't have to.

"Drop the iris," she ordered out of habit. The SGC had an iris whereas Atlantis had a shield in the center of the gate.

Teyla and Ronon walked through the blue shimmering gate. The marble floor beneath their feet mirrored the gate until it shut off. Hurriedly they climbed the lighted stairs.

"What's going on?" Ronon wanted to know as they joined the others.

Sheppard quickly filled them in. "Where's Commander Cain landing?"

"Look's like the east pier," McKay answered.

"If he knows where my people are," Teyla sounded hopeful for the first time in months.

"That what he says." Rodney spun around in the chair he sat in. "We don't even know if we can trust him."

"Colonel Sheppard," Sam began.

"Already on it." He moved away activating his ear mic. "Major Lorne, I want you and your team to meet me on the East Pier."

"Dr. Weir is in orbit?" Ronon's tone reflected his confusion. "We were told she was dead."

Sam grimaced. "Evidently not."

Teyla sank down in a chair. "Did we abandon the search for her too quickly?"

Carter shook her head. "You acted on the information you had. There was nothing else you could have done."

"I wonder if she's mad at us?" Rodney's round face filled with anguish.

"Stop it, McKay. Damn. I wish Midpoint hadn't been destroyed."

"What? You can't handle it?" He crossed his arms over his gray-green top.

She glared at him. "I want any and all information you can get from the city's sensors about those ships up there."

"Other than what I've already told you."

"McKay."

He took the hint and got back to work. Teyla and Ronon exchanged a look.

"You have something to say?" Carter demanded.

They both shook their heads.

"Good." She retreated to her office. Her office, she reminded herself. It had ceased to be Weir's months ago. Sam kept it neat and military with no personal belongings scattered around. "So why do I feel like the intruder?"

000000000000000000000000000

"Wonder who those two were?" Starbuck asked as he and Apollo flew their vipers back to the Galactica.

"Probably just a couple of traders as they said."

"I don't know, Apollo. I got the feeling that meeting them was important."

His friend laughed. "Sure you weren't just admiring Teyla?"

"That's not fair. The only woman I think is pretty when she's pregnant is Cassie."

"I'll tell her that."

"Only if you want Sheba to be jealous."

"My wife knows what I think."

"You sure." There was a brief silence between them. Starbuck grinned. "That's what I thought."

0000000000000000000000000

"He's down safely." The pony-tailed ranger informed Dr. Weir.

"That's a relief." She sat back in her chair.

Lyta sent her a sidelong glance. "You had doubts?"

"When Atlantis was civilian run, no. Now that the military is in control." She shook her head. "I have no way of knowing."

"I understand. Babylon 5 was similar, even when Sheridan temporarily ran the Interstellar Alliance there."

"I've heard the rangers talk about him. He sounds like a," she paused not sure what to say.

"He was in the right place at the right time." Lyta smiled. "Or rather, the wrong place at the wrong time, depending on how you viewed it."

Weir's eyes traveled around the bridge. "Where'd the Doctor go?"

"Back to his TARDIS. Said something about wanting to check the time stream." Lyta shrugged. "I have no idea what that meant."

"He does tend to talk in circles and expect you to keep up with him."

"Personally, I think he enjoys talking down to us. I think he needs to feel superior for some reason."

"Reminds me of the Asgard." Elizabeth got up. "They tended to treat us like children."

"So did the Vorlons."

"I'd like to hear about them someday."

"No you wouldn't." There was bitterness in Lyta's voice. "They made the telepaths. When they left,"

"When they left," the Doctor interrupted like he'd been part of the conversation all the time. "They left behind all the weapons they'd created, including the telepaths." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Not to worry, Lyta, your people did eventually get their own homeworld. Seems the Psi Corp fell apart, some sort of internal rebellion. Lucky for you it did."

"How's that?" the red head demanded.

He gave her a grin. "Allowed a certain telepath to enter the military and become part of Excalibur's crew. What an adventure they had!"

"You've left out the details," Elizabeth told him.

"Ahhh, you don't really need to know. All turns out fine in the end anyway."

The two women shared a look. Elizabeth sat back down. Lyta strolled to the front of the ship and gazed out the window. The Doctor came to stand beside the telepath.

"Maybe you ought to consider yourself lucky Draal sent you here."

"Away from my home and my mission?" She sent a skeptical look his way. "I doubt that."

"Told you, your people get their own planet."

She faced the Timelord. "And what happens to me?"

"Well," he drew out the word. "You get a chance to change your destiny."

"You're not going to tell me."

"Better you don't know."

"Why are you here?"

His smile spread on his thin face like sunshine. "I always liked a good mystery."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome to Atlantis, Commander Cain." John gave their guest a smile. "If you'll follow me, Dr. Keller will check you out before I introduce you to Colonel Carter."

"Interesting protocol." The older man fell into step with him. They crossed the pier and entered the city. "I got a good look at Atlantis from the air. Impressive."

"Yeah, we like it."

"Explored all of it?"

"Not yet. We're working on it."

"From the legends I remember, you should be finding some interesting things."

John grimaced. "Found more than we bargained on."

"You referring to the Wraith?" He waved his hand in the air at John's questioning look. "Teyla's people talked about them."

"How long were they aboard?"

"Just a couple of sectons."

They'd reached the infirmary. John stepped inside. "Dr. Keller!"

"Just a moment." The perky doctor gave the men a huge smile. Her brown hair was a bit out of place and her dark green eyes sparkled. "Welcome to Atlantis. I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller."

The commander inclined his head. "Cain." He took her hand. "You're very lovely."

"Thank you." She pulled her hand away. "If you'll follow me, we need to do a quick scan and then you can be on your way."

"Certainly."

"I'll be right here," John volunteered.

She waved as the two went into another room. A few minutes later they emerged. "You're in great shape for someone your age," she said.

"We Colonials age well. Besides, I have a ship to look after."

"Of course." She turned to Sheppard. "He's clear."

"Glad to hear it. This way, Commander." He pointed to the door.

Cain graciously went out and the two proceeded to the gate room and Carter's office.

"Never seen one of those before." The Commander pointed at the gate.

"That's how we travel planet to planet."

"Interesting. There was a passage in the Book of Word about the Eye of the Lords. I thought it was just a metaphor."

"Nope. They're real." John tapped lightly on the door jam. "Colonel Carter, Commander Cain."

Carter put aside the report she'd been reading and rose from behind her desk. "Nice to meet you."

"And you. Not often I find a woman in a command position."

Sam bristled slightly at his comment.

"No offense meant."

"None taken." She'd traveled enough across the galaxy and had encountered similar situations. She'd even been sold as property on one planet.

"I'd like to speak to Teyla."

"She's resting at the moment." Her eyes caught Sheppard's. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I'm sure you would." He strutted around her office as if he were the one in charge. He paused to study the stain glass like windows. "Absolutely amazing."

John lounged against the door. "Those are all over the city."

"There were ones like these in the capital city on Caprica." He pointed with his fingers. "We were told they were built by the Lords of Kobol."

"Just who are these Lords?" Sam asked.

"Some say they're legends, others say they founded the twelve worlds." He scratched the back of his head. "From what little I gathered from Adama's warriors, they actually found the planet."

"Adama?" John wondered if they'd have more unexpected guests to deal with.

"He commands the Galactica."

"I remember you asked us about them."

"And you told me you hadn't seen them."

Sam sat back behind her desk. "We haven't. If there was another ship like yours, with a large number of ships with it, we would have heard."

Sheppard added, "That's what allies are for."

Cain smiled. "Adama was always a sly one. He may be here and you might just not know it."

000000000000000000000000000

"Wonder what they're talking about," Rodney mused.

"I should have been allowed to speak to him first," Teyla fumed. "He knows where my people are."

"Procedure," Ronon reminded her. "Colonel Carter needs to,"

"I am aware of what she is doing. I do not need to be reminded." The Ethosian woman glared at the Colonel's office.

"You should know soon enough," McKay put in. "Surely a few more minutes won't matter. Besides," he pushed a couple of controls. "We haven't even been allowed to see Dr. Weir yet."

"That is intolerable." Teyla marched away and passed Sheppard at the door. He smartly didn't try to stop her. "Where are my people," she asked Cain before directing her next remark to Carter, "and why have you not allowed Dr. Weir to come home?"

"First off," Carter stood up. "We aren't really sure it is Elizabeth Weir and secondly,"

"So you're Teyla." Cain smiled warmly and approached her. "I can tell you your people are fine."

"I want to know where they are." Her angry dark eyes caused him to pause.

"They're on a planet we passed."

"What planet and where?" She took a threatening step toward him.

"That's enough, Teyla!" Carter tried to get between the two. "Commander Cain is our guest."

"I have waited a long time to find them."

"And I will get him with Dr. McKay and a star map when I've finished talking with him."

"What about Dr. Weir?"

"We'll see." Something in Teyla's eyes told Carter there was a line that had just been crossed. "I promise, Teyla, we will find your people."

"Come on, Teyla," John lightly touched her arm. "Leave us to do our job. Surely you trust us to,"

"I trust you." She spun awkwardly around and didn't quite waddle out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized.

"No need." Cain chuckled. "I remember what my wife was like when she was pregnant."

"You have children?" That surprised Carter.

"I have a daughter. One of the reasons I'd like to find the fleet. She's with them."

00000000000000000000000000000

Starbuck presented Cassie with the brooch when he got back to their quarters. She threw her arms around him. A difficult task considering she was very pregnant.

"Thank you!"

"Well," he kissed his wife. "We have been married for a yahren. I thought you should have a celebration gift."

"It's beautiful." She admired the silver tree shape. "Where did you get it?"

"Planet we just passed." He took in the candle lit table and the food she must have cooked herself for dinner. "Give me just a centon, and then I'll be back to eat."

"Starbuck," she put her hands on her hips.

"Just need to visit the head. Be right back." He ducked out and vowed to himself to be right back. He had an idea it was going to be a very sweet reunion.

"Hey, Starbuck!"

He groaned, pivoting to face Apollo. "Thought you'd be with your wife."

"Will be. How'd Cassie like her gift?"

"Loves it. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

Apollo nodded and went down the corridor to his quarters. Starbuck hurried and returned to his wife. Her eyes lit up at seeing him. He was right. It was going to be a sweet reunion.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Hi, dad," Boxey greeted.

"Hi, Boxey. Sheba here?"

"In here." Her voice came out of their bedroom. They had a second for Boxey.

"Come on, Muffet." The mechanical daggit followed the boy as he went to his room.

"He's almost too perceptive," she teased as she came out to greet him. She kissed her husband. "How'd it go?"

"No problems. The natives seem to be able to travel planet to planet and weren't suspicious of us."

"How do they do that without ships?"

"I don't know." He sat down on the couch. She snuggled up with him. "I'd like to find out. It could help us with our search for Earth."

"You do know, the Council of Twelve is pressuring your father to allow several of the ships to settle here?"

"I know. He keeps telling them it's too dangerous."

"Apollo, what would happen if these Wraith we keep hearing about find the fleet?" Her voice reflected her fear.

"I have no idea, Sheba. I pray to the Lords we never do."


	4. Chapter 4

Time to Begin

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4

Lyta studied the financial records Garibaldi had given her. He'd kept his word. Too bad she was so far away and couldn't keep her promise. She might not have liked the situation she'd found herself in, but she did have a sense of honor. Stronger now because of G'Kar's gentle guidance.

"Hope you found what you were looking for," she told her absent mentor.

The pair hadn't been back on Babylon 5 for more than a couple of days before the Rangers had come for her. All they had explained was that Draal had wanted to see her. Curious, she'd gone with them to the planet.

"Now I wish I hadn't," she remarked, pulling the data crystal and putting it away for safekeeping.

Rising from the terminal, she strolled to the bed and sat down. At least it wasn't slanted like the Minbari used. Some aspects of the ship had been designed with human comfort in mind. Not doubt by the influence of some the crew.

Her buzzer sounded. "Enter."

Elizabeth stuck her head in. "I'm going to get dinner. Care to join me?"

"I'm surprised you aren't still on the bridge."

"Wouldn't serve any purpose. Besides, It's night in Atlantis."

"Where's that annoying Time Lord?"

The dark haired woman laughed. "He retreated back into his TARDIS which promptly vanished. I'm kind of hoping we don't see him for long while."

"Wouldn't that be nice." She got up. "I love to join you. I'm starving."

The two went through the gleaming passageways. They passed several rangers who smiled and nodded at them.

"Friendly enough," Dr. Weir commented.

"A bit aloof." Lyta had resisted the temptation to scan any of them. She sensed they were just performing their duties and once she and Elizabeth left, they would go on to their next assignment without a second thought about the two women.

"Have you thought about where you might want to live?"

"From what little I've learned, this isn't exactly a safe galaxy to live in."

"Not that my Earth is any safer."

She chuckled without any humor. "Nor mine."

They arrived in the cafeteria. A few tables were scattered about the room and bolted to the gray floor. The walls bore the illusion of being in a vast forest with shapes that fluttered now and again.

"I would love," Elizabeth said taking a salad and a cup for tea, "to know how they accomplished this affect."

"The Minbari have always been rather secretive." Lyta took a sandwich and coffee.

Without speaking they sat near the back of the room. They ate in silence before Weir spoke up again. "I suspect I won't be allowed back on Atlantis."

"You can't be certain of that."

"You don't know the past history." Elizabeth sounded sad.

"Granted I don't know all the facts, but they didn't shot at us."

"They thought about it."

Lyta extended her hand and placed it on Weir's. "At least it you have people who care about you."

"Don't you?"

She wanted to close off her face but knew she hadn't succeeded when she saw Elizabeth's pitying look. "No." In all honesty, she knew that probably wasn't true. If G'Kar hadn't, he would never have taken her with him as he toured the galaxy.

"Well, none that will really miss me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She pulled back her hand. "I made some bad decisions and now I'm paying for them."

"I had someone on my team, Rodney McKay, who blew up a solar system once." She smiled fondly at the memory. "He got a lecture from me about it."

"He ever do it again?"

"Not that I know of."

"I'll have to keep that in mind if I get to meet him."

"Rodney is just arrogant and always sure he's right. Comes with him being brilliant."

"Sort of reminds me of someone I knew once." She sipped her coffee. "Several someone's actually. The problem with being on a station filled with diplomatic officers and ambassadors."

"You know," Weir toyed with her remains of her food. "We really haven't had a chance to talk much."

"You're assuming I'm going to chose to stay with you."

"I'm hoping." She pushed her plate aside. "We could use your abilities against the Wraith."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"That's true." Elizabeth met Lyta's eyes. "But I trust you."

"You really shouldn't."

"I disagree. Think about it."

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves. We still don't know if your people will take you back. Even you aren't sure."

"I'm hopeful. It depends on a lot of factors."

_IOA_ drifted to the surface and despite herself Lyta read it. The impression she got was that they had the final say and they might just decide to dissect Weir or lock her away for the rest of her life. That angered the telepath and she swore right then and there, she would never allow that to happen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sheba sat up in her bed with a gasp. She placed her hand on her breast trying to calm her pounding heart.

"You alright?" Apollo reached over and activated the light. The faint light illuminated the room filling the corners with shadows.

"Fine. Just a bad dream."

"That's the third this secton." He sat up and put his arm around her. She leaned against his shoulder trying to relax. "Tell me about it."

"I keep seeing horrible beings overtaking the Galactica. They swarm aboard and we can't stop them. Most of us die." She touched a spot on her chest. "They…they eat us."

"Sounds like what we've heard the Wraith do." He frowned. "Including making us see things that are not really there."

"Do you think," she took a deep breath. "That's what they're doing now? To me?"

"I don't know, Sheba. We don't know enough about them." Her husband gently guided her back into the bed, pulling the covers up over them. He kept an arm around her. "I'll talk to Cassie and see if anyone else has reported having bad dreams."

"She might not know."

He smiled. "Everyone talks to her."

"Guess she was a good choice to succeed Dr. Salik."

They were both silent. The doctor had been killed in a Cylon attack. After much discussion, Adama had appointed Cassie to the post. She'd advanced from the position of medtech and had just completed her full training. Some had accused the commander of playing favorites, since she could be considered a member of his family because she was Starbuck's wife. The talk had died down after a yahren of two when it became evident he had chosen wisely with her natural instincts and high recovery rate.

"Think you can go back to sleep now?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Good." He reached over and shut off the light. "Boxey is going to be up early and I need to get my report finished."

"Not to mention I'm on patrol." She closed her eyes. Her husband's warm body soothed her and soon she fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Cain stared up at the stars. He'd been given a room in Atlantis and it had a small balcony. Over come with curiosity and unable to sleep without the comforting rumble of the Pegasus under him, he'd given up trying to rest.

He stood there with his feet slightly spread apart, still in full uniform. He couldn't see the sky as clearly as he could in space. The brightness seemed to be muted by the atmosphere. Or maybe it was the shield the people here insisted on keeping up, even though the ship commanded by Weir had already proven itself not a threat.

Someone knocked and he strutted across the bare floor to answer it. "Enter."

Teyla stood there. Her loose black dress fluttered slightly from the momentary breeze. "May I come in?"

He motioned her in. "Have a seat." He took the other chair and sat across from her at the table.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour."

"You want to know about your people."

"Yes. I have waited a long time to find them."

His face shadowed. "I won't say the Cylon fighter was the only threat they faced."

"Tell me."

He took a deep breath. "If we were on the Pegasus, I'd offer you a drink."

"I need none."

"I could use one." He got up and paced back and forth across the small room. "My warriors were chasing a Cylon fighter that had somehow managed to find us."

"What are Cylons?"

"A robot race who are responsible for the destruction of our home worlds."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"Please, continue." Teyla sat back, lightly resting her hand on her stomach.

With a gulp, Cain remembered his own wife doing that when she'd been expecting Sheba. "You comfortable?"

"I am fine."

With a nod, he continued. "We damaged the Cylon fighter and were pursuing it when, for some reason, it decided to head for the nearest planet." The image flashed across his mind. "There was another ship there already. One of those Wraith hives, I think you call them."

She suddenly sat up very straight. "A Wraith hive ship?"

"Yeah." He sat back down. "It didn't seem to be aware of us." His fingers drummed on the table. "Colonel Tollen reported a human settlement on the surface and some sort of smaller ship flying over."

"A Wraith dart." Her dark face paled. "A culling."

"Since my fighters were already heading down, I ordered them to engage the ship. They didn't stop it, but once there was opposition, it retreated."

"And?"

He frowned. "Here's the odd part, the hive ship left, almost like it was afraid of being found out."

"They did not attack you?" She sounded puzzled.

"No. It just left. I ordered a shuttle down and we rescued the survivors."

"And resettled them."

"Seemed like a good plan at the time."

"You will tell me where."

"I'm prepared to do that." He didn't really like her demanding attitude, although he could understand her reason for being so. "I'll tell you."

Her body relaxed. "It seems I have much to thank you for."

"Don't thank me yet. I didn't save all of them."

"But you saved many. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He glanced down. "Look, I don't know how you figure coordinates and location of worlds."

"Dr. McKay can assist you."

"I'll talk to him in the morning."

"That will be fine." She slowly maneuvered out of the chair. "I think perhaps I can sleep now."

He got up as well. "I didn't mean to be the reason for keeping you up."

"I have not slept well since my people disappeared."

"Believe it or not, I understand."

"John told me you were also seeking your people." She paused as if considering telling him something. "I can ask my many contacts if they have seen them."

"They may not recognize them. Adama's warriors are very good at blending in when they have to."

"Perhaps if I had a few names?"

"Well, Apollo and Starbuck are usually the first he assigns."

Her face paled. "Apollo and Starbuck?"

"Yes." He wasn't sure why she was reacting as she was.

"I…I wish I had known."

"What?"

"When I went to find a gift for John," she blushed. "I met two men with the names you just told me."

"By the Lords of Kobol!" He grinned broadly. "The fleet is here!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The doctor stood before the heart of the great machine staring at Draal's body ensconced there, feeding it and keeping it alive.

"You're back, Doctor." The holograph popped in and stared at him, arms akimbo.

"I told you I recognized it."

"Doctor," Draal's voice held a warning.

"Amazing really." He walked closer examining the various arteries leading outward. "They actually accomplished it."

"And it was used for the purpose for which it was built."

"Of that, I have no doubt." He faced Draal, a silly grin on his face. "Didn't tell them, your human allies, did you?"

"I thought it prudent not to."

"Wonder if they would agree." He rocked back on his heels, plunging his hands into the pockets of his brown coat.

"Events had to unfold as they supposed to."

"Yes." He bounced on his feet. "I met him, you know."

"Who?"

"Valen, of course. Jeff Sinclair, too." The Time Lord shook his head. "I knew what his fate was."

"It is said, Valen will return."

"That's the popular mythology."

"You have some purpose for being here, Doctor?"

"Don't I always?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay in posting the next chapter for this one. Got stuck, plus I started a new story called Contact (nBSG, SG & DS Xover). I'm also preparing a young adult novel called Dragon Summer for a publisher who has expressed an interest. Hoping to have my manuscript completed and submitted by the end of June or July. I'll post on my profile page if it's accepted for publication.

Time to Begin

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 5

"That one," Cain identified.

"Finally," McKay breathed. Teyla had gotten him up early, not really his best time of day, to go through the planet listings with Commander Cain. It was now almost noon and Rodney was beginning to get cranky because his blood sugar level was too low. "You're sure." He didn't want to spend all day doing this if the Colonial was wrong.

"Yes." The silver haired officer smiled. "A good warrior remembers the location of planets and stars. Keeps him from getting lost."

"Of course," Rodney muttered, marking the location of the planet on his laptop.

Teyla stuck her head in. She'd been doing that constantly while they searched. "Any luck?"

"PG13XG." He hit save. "Or I'm guessing your people probably call it New Ethos."

She gave him a side look. "Thank you, both."

"Always happy to help." Cain gave the Ethosian woman a charming smile. "It was refreshing to have new faces aboard the Pegasus.'

"How long has it been only your crew?"

"Many yahrens."

Rodney frowned. "What's a yahren?"

Colonel Carter joined them before the commander could answer. "Find them?"

"We did." McKay closed his laptop. "If you'll all excuse me, I need something to eat."

"I think we could all use some lunch," Sam agreed.

The group left the small lab passing through several corridors before entering the cafeteria. The main eating area was still in the cathedral ceiling room, but they'd recently added outdoor seating. A long table had sandwiches set out, as well as fruit and pre-made salads. Another table held bottled water, cans of Coke, Pepsi, and other sodas, plus the usual large coffee percolators and another filled with hot water. There were tea bags sitting in a wicker basket along with packets of sugar, Equal and powdered creamer.

"I'm impressed," Cain said.

"Not quite like home," Sam told him.

"More than we've had." The commander picked out a sandwich and a bottle of water. "To me, this is a banquet."

"And here I thought it was just lunch." Rodney made his selections and headed for the outdoor seating.

It wasn't long before his team mates joined him, except Teyla who sat at another table with Cain and Carter.

"Heard you found the planet." John took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah. There is a gate, but Cain probably left them miles from it." McKay sipped his bottled water.

"I hear Katie's coming back." Ronon's face held no expression when he said that.

McKay shrugged. "Not for several more months. I was told she was cataloguing her finds at the SGC and had a tour planned to talk with a number of her fellow botanists."

Sheppard took a swig of Coke. "Sounds like you're still interested."

"I," Rodney didn't really know how he felt about her. "She's a good botanist."

"Sure." John winked at him as if what Rodney said meant something else.

"I'm sure she's found someone else."

"Now who could replace you?" Sheppard shot the scientist a teasing smile.

"I could think of few possibilities," Ronon added.

"Would you stop." McKay found he didn't like the idea that Katie might have found someone else even if he'd said it first.

"Sure." John got up and stretched. "How long before you think we'll visit Teyla's people."

"Could ask," Ronon suggested.

"Yeah. Think I will." Sheppard trotted over to the other table and sat beside Teyla.

Groaning McKay finished his lunch. He was sure by afternoon they'd be in a jumper and headed for the new planet.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor shoved his black rimmed glasses on his hawk like nose and stared at the barely readable letters on the wall. His pockets were shoved in his coat pockets and restlessly shifted from one foot to the other.

"You've seen this." The Timelord turned to face Draal.

"It means nothing."

"Means nothing! Poppycock!" The Doctor pulled off his glasses and shoved them inside his coat. "You can't tell me YOU don't know what this says."

"Doctor," Draal's voice held a stern warning note. "I told you. This complex was used for the purpose for which it was intended."

"But you didn't tell them!" Pushing his thin face into the chubby Minbari's the Timelord was trying to get Draal to admit the truth.

"And what would I have accomplished by doing so?"

Pinching his nose, the Doctor muttered, "Why do I even bother?"

Draal released a full-bellied laugh. "Because you care. Besides, this place if leftover from a time long gone, Doctor."

"But still operational."

"True." Draal put his hands behind his back.

"Dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Are you suggesting,"

"Of course not. Far be it from me to insult the honor of a Minbari."

000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth knew her presence wasn't really needed on the bridge, but she sat in the command chair anyway just staring down at the planet. Her many memories, both happy and not, filled her mind, and she found she wanted to walk the ancient corridors again.

"Difficult isn't it?" Lyta's voice cut into her memories. "To be so close and yet denied the one place you've ever called home."

"You sound as if you understand."

The telepath cocked her head. "I do."

"Any idea where you want to live when we're done here?" Weir was curious.

"Sounds as if we've found the key to finding Teyla's people. I'm surprised the Rangers haven't insisted we leave so they can go home."

The pony-tailed ranger gave them an odd look before concentrating on the instruments before her.

"One thing I've found about missions," Elizabeth said sitting back in her chair. "There's always more than one level."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

With the Book of Word set on his desk before him, Adama stared at the pages he'd read so often he really didn't need to see the words. His finger tapped the first opening line.

The fled the city now sunk in the ocean and established a new place for them. A place where the Eye of God would know no danger and new spires were built of stone. A place to begin again, where the Lords of Kobol would rise and populate the galaxy.

How much of what was written was truth and how much was legend? He'd often asked himself that. Slowly he rose from his chair and walked to look out the one luxury he had - a window to look out and view space. Adama watched the stars outside as the fleet passed by them. Any one of them could afford a new home to a tired populace. Even now, the Council of Twelve pushed for stopping the search for Earth if a suitable planet was found.

'As if the Cylons would allow us to live in peace,' he mused. Not to mention the new threat of the beings called Wraith of which the natives of many worlds they'd passed talked about. They would just be trading one life threatening danger for another.

His buzzer sounded interrupting his thoughts. "Come."

Apollo entered followed by his wife Sheba. His daughter-in-law spoke first. "We've scouted the next system, Commander." She shivered. Not something that she normally did and that caused great concern. "The report about these Wraith is the same."

"Seems there's no world they haven't touched," Apollo told him.

Adama nodded. He'd suspected that.

"One thing," Sheba added. "These people have been contacted by a team out of Atlantis."

Atlantis! The mythical birthplace of the Lords of Kobol! He could but hope!

"But they aren't native there. The people told us they came from another galaxy."

"Did they say where?" Adama waited for her answer.

Sheba nervously bit her lip. "Earth."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Colonel Carter?"

Sam hit save on her laptop and gave her full attention to Major Lorne. His team had just returned from visiting one of their allies. "Yes?"

"Planet we were just on reported seeing some strange flying craft. Descriptions matched that viper Cain arrived in."

"Did they talk with the pilots?"

"They did. Told their visitors about us and Atlantis."

"I don't suppose we got lucky and got some coordinates for them?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, no."

"Damn. Thank you, Major."

Lorne left. Sam tapped her fingers on the desk. She didn't want to send the Deadalus or the Apollo out blind. Plus, she couldn't afford not to have two of her best defenses sitting in orbit, not with the unknown potential threat that Weir might, or might not pose, in that advanced version of a Replicator ship.

Carter sighed. She'd just have to wait and see if the Colonial Fleet made their whereabouts known and then go out for a First Contact meeting. There wasn't much else she could do at the moment.

00000000000000000000000

The odd screeching humming sound startled Katie and she almost dropped the precious specimen she'd brought back from the Pegasus galaxy. Carefully she put it back on the counter in the botany lab. Slowly she turned to confront the odd threat of a blue London style police box suddenly sitting in the middle of floor. Too bad it was between her and ability to sound an alarm!

A head popped out the door looking rapidly from side to side. The man saw her and offered a friendly grin. "Hello. Have I managed to find Stargate Command."

"Uh," she swallowed and tried again. "Yes."

"Good." He strolled out, shutting the door firmly and offering his hand. "I'm the Doctor."

"Who?"

"I get that question a lot."

She couldn't help but giggle. "I'm Dr. Katie Brown."

"On, another doctor." He chuckled like it was some sort of private joke.

"I'll take you to General Landry."

"Didn't come to see him."

"There is someone here from the IOA."

The man made a face. "Definitely didn't come to see any of them."

"Then who are you looking for?"

He leaned toward her. "You."


	6. Chapter 6

Time to Begin

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 6

Katie gave a breathless laugh. "I'm no one special."

The thin-faced man gave her a speculative look. "We both know that's not true, don't we?"

She turned away, again making sure the plant was secure. "I should really take you to see General Landry."

"Trained you well, didn't they?"

"Excuse me?" The red head faced him, her plain face scrunched into a frown. "Who trained me well?"

"No need for such games with me." He stuck his hands in his coat pocket and produced some sort of device reminding her of a silver pencil. A faint blue light shown on the end and it made a noise as he pointed it around the room.

"Are you looking for something?" Katie put her hands on her hips.

"McKay didn't propose, did he." The Doctor said it such a way it was more a statement than a question.

Her face burned. "No."

"Would you have told him?"

She made a dash for the alarm on the far side of room.

"Hold on." Katie hadn't counted on him being as fast as he was. "No need for that." He grabbed her before she got there and managed to hold onto her as she struggled. "Trying to hide the truth?"

"Let go of me." She hit his arm and surprisingly, he released her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He held up the device, his lips curled into a triumphant grin. "I think you do."

0000000000000000000000000

John stepped out of the gate and moved down the stone steps. He glanced around noting the semi clear area surrounded by huge trees. The rest of his team followed, McKay, Ronon, Teyla, along with Major Lorne and Commander Cain.

"Which way?" he asked the Colonial.

Cain shook himself. "Is it like that every time?"

Sheppard shrugged. "You get used to it."

"This way." Cain pointed into the trees.

"After you." John didn't have any reason to doubt the Colonial, still, they'd been lead into enough traps to make him cautious.

The older man gave him a smile and set a steady pace toward the woods.

"You know, if he's not telling us the truth," McKay said. "Then we're walking into a trap."

"Rodney." Sometimes the brilliant astrophysicist drove him nuts particularly when McKay was right.

"I do not think he is deceiving us." Teyla couldn't quite match their pace, and stopped briefly.

"You could have stayed behind," John reminded her.

"He says he put my people here." She pushed past him and McKay.

"No point arguing," Ronon commented totting behind her.

"I'll bring up the rear," Lorne offered.

"Thanks." Sheppard hurried to catch up with the others.

McKay made a face and yelled, "Wait for me!"

00000000000000000000000000

"Earth!" Adama waved the pair to the cushioned seating along the wall. "Our brothers are so advanced?" He couldn't believe it! Maybe they were strong enough to help them fight back against the Cylons.

"They're using something called a Stargate," Sheba went on as she sat down. Apollo took his place beside her and took her hand.

The commander sat down on her other side and frowned. "Stargate?"

"The native I talked to, Arnk, explained the ancestors built them to travel throughout the galaxy."

"Did he know where this Atlantis was?"

She shook her head. "They did, but something happened and the Earth people had to move the city. I'm guessing from what little he knew that they're being very secretive about their location."

"I think, Father, that the Wraith are probably responsible for that."

"No, doubt." He had to agree with his son. The Wraith, and he hoped the fleet did not encounter them, poised a great danger. "Had they been contacted recently, Sheba?"

"Not for sometime."

Adama rose and paced for a few centons. The planet ahead had given them more clues, but he dared not wait for the remote chance their Earth brothers might return. "We'll stay on our present course." He stopped. "Apollo, I want vipers flying in and around the fleet until further notice."

"Yes, commander."

He smiled at the pair. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you to be careful what you say to your fellow warriors. I don't any rumors spreading around the fleet."

"But, Commander," Sheba approached him and touched his arm. "This is the first information we've had about Earth, don't you think,"

"No, Sheba." He gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "For the protection of everyone, we need to keep this to ourselves."

00000000000000000000000000000000

The new village Teyla's people had constructed was similar to the previous two John had seen. Hide covered yerts, cooking pots hanging in the middle of three upright poles over an open fire, wooden tables and stumps for sitting.

A boy dashed out of the woods, stopping when he saw them. "Teyla's back!" he shouted as he gave them a huge, welcoming smile.

People appeared all around them. An entrance was shoved aside nearby and a man emerged, his face lighting up. "Teyla!"

"Kanaan?" She tried to run to him only to have him meet her before she took more than a few steps. The two embraced. "I thought I'd lost you."

Sheppard wondered why he had an odd sinking sensation in his belly.

"We were fortunate." Kanaan released her, but managed to keep one of his arms around her. "It is good to see you again, Commander Cain."

"And you," Cain amicably returned.

"I do not know how to thank you for saving my people," Teyla said.

"As I told you, I didn't save them all."

"Most of us are here, Teyla," Kanaan reassured her. "The Wraith who tried to cull us did not succeed."

"And we managed to stop the Cylon raider who surely would have killed them as well."

"Then you have my thanks twice over." Teyla's face lit up. "Come. We shall celebrate." The pair turned away as the rest of her people surrounded her.

McKay leaned over to speak to John. "At least we know he told us the truth."

"Yeah. Lucky us."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Delenn had not been to see her old friend for many years. Her sleek ship settled easily on the dock and she walked the ancient corridors with ease, sure of her destination and welcome.

"Welcome, Delenn!" he greeted her with a smile.

"You look well, Draal."

"Well, of course!" he boomed. "And how are your husband and son?"

"They are well." She waited. Draal had sent for her and it would do her no good to inquire until he was ready to tell her.

There was a sudden silence between them. "I thought I should warn you. That pesky Timelord, the Doctor,"

"I thought you told me he would leave after he had paid his debt to you." If the Doctor figured out too much and did not do as they expected, she shut down her train of thought. That was not a path she wished to travel upon and hoped to avoid.

Draal leaned toward her. He could still be intimidating, even if he was just a hologram. "And you didn't tell ME everything."

She meekly bowed her head. "That is true."

00000000000000000000000000000

Katie glared at the Doctor from the other side of the console. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the metal, was it really metal?, floor. The annoying man had snapped his fingers and dragged her inside his blue police box just when she thought she might get away.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded again, even as her eyes took in the odd control console, the large lights all around and the almost spider like interior. Hard to believe the inside was bigger than the outside indicated.

"Thought that would be obvious."

"Do you have any idea the type of panic you're going to cause when it's discovered I'm missing?"

"Taken care of." He grinned. "Contacted UNIT and they'll handle the explanations to the SGC."

"UNIT?"

"Sort of like your SGC only they've been in operation since my third incarnation. They handle all the alien invasions and such."

"I've never heard of them."

"No, don't suppose you have."

"I have work to do!" She left her spot and stomped over to him. "Take me back!"

"Can't do that."

"And just why not?"

"Because, Dr. Katie Brown, I know who you really are."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me, Dr. Weir." The voice on the Com woke her and Elizabeth turned over to answer it.

"Lights." They flashed on and she sat up on her bed. "Go ahead."

"You have a message from Colonel Carter."

"Put it through." During her time running Atlantis, and even before, Weir had learned to instantly wake if she'd been sleeping. Her ability to adapt had saved countless missions and agreements.

"Sorry, if I woke you, Dr. Weir."

"Quite alright, Colonel. I'm used to it."

She heard the other woman chuckle. "I'm sure you are. I just wanted to let you know I got a message from Colonel Sheppard. They found Teyla's people and they're fine."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm relieved. It means Commander Cain was being honest with us."

"You mean you're glad you don't have another enemy to deal with."

"That, too." There was a brief pause. "He mentioned he was looking for more of his people. Seems there's another battlestar and a refugee fleet."

"And you think they're here?"

"McKay had a chance to run the coordinates he's been following. If the Colonial fleet is on the same one or similar, they'll have to pass through Pegasus."

Weir wondered about something. "Do they have hyperdrive?"

"Lightspeed and I suspect, from what little he said, not all the ships have it."

"It'll take them centuries to reach Earth."

"I know." There was another silence. "Cain also told Rodney about 'Beings of Light'".

"Ascended ancients?"

"That would be my guess."

"Interesting." Again Weir suspected she and Lyta had been sent to accomplish more than one mission but at whose bidding? "Anything else?"

"Just a request. I'd appreciate it if you'd take your ship and scout around. See if you can find the rest of Cain's people."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Dr. Weir. Atlantis out."

There was a light tap on her door. "Come."

Lyta entered. "I listened." The telepath didn't sound apologetic about it.

"And?"

"She's being honest with you." Lyta sat in a chair as Elizabeth got up and tossed on her robe. "Do you think the Ancients are orchestrating this contact?"

"From what I understand, it's against their rules, but you never know." Weir activated the Com. "Bridge, we're going on a scouting mission." Her eyes met Lyta's. "We're looking for another battlestar."

000000000000000000000000000

Lyta and Elizabeth hadn't been on the bridge for more than a few minutes when the blue police box appeared again. The telepath groaned and Weir took a deep breath understanding how Lyta felt.

"Doctor," Weir greeted as he stepped out. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm hard to get rid off," he shot back. "And I brought you a surprise." He pulled a young woman out by her arm.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Weir couldn't believe who he had. "Katie, are you alright?"

"Fine," the botanist snapped back as she grabbed the nearest _denn'bok _off the belt of a passing ranger. Expertly she snapped it to its fullest length and whirled, managing to knock the Doctor off his feet. She held the end of it at his throat.

The Timelord didn't seem stunned or startled, though Dr. Brown's actions had taken Weir by surprise. "Katie," she began.

"He blew my cover." Katie closed the fighting pike and tossed it back to its correct owner. "I'm sorry, Dr. Weir. I was under orders not to tell you. I'm a Ranger."

"Oh, you're more than that," the doctor said as he rose to his feet wincing slightly. "You're Valen's daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

Time to Begin

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 7

John wandered away from the celebration going on in the village. He was happy they'd found Teyla's people alive and well, but a deep part of him was sad. He knew the reason, he just didn't want to admit it to anyone least of all himself.

Kicking at a rock that skitted over the ground and landed with a small thud in the underbrush, he took a few steps into the woods. He just needed a few moments to clear his head before he headed back and sampled some of the local grog.

Sheppard closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. In the background he could hear people laughing and the beginning plucking and pounding of various instruments. There'd be some dancing in a few minutes.

Other sounds reached his ears as well. The deep tones of two male voices not far away and very low, as if they were afraid to be overheard. Slowly he inched toward the two talking. It was probably nothing, yet experience had taught him never to take anything for granted.

One he finally recognized as Major Lorne's. The other he couldn't identify. Probably one of Teyla's people.

"You should have reported in sooner," Lorne said.

"I know. I've had to be careful. Kanaan has almost caught me several times and is suspicious of me. They have not forgotten the Wraith worshipers."

Was one of Teyla's people a Wraith Worshiper? Was that the reason a cruiser had shown up?

"It was never promised our assignments would be easy."

Was Major Lorne one as well?

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you have any idea what my parents had to go through to keep me safe?" Katie put her hands on her hips and glared at the Doctor.

"Two Minbari parents with a human child." He rocked back on his heels with a grin. "Now that must have been awkward."

"Wait a minute," Lyta interrupted. "You're Valen's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Who's Valen?" Weir asked.

"The most revered and honored Minbari in all of their history," the Doctor supplied. "Stopped their civil wars, set up the Grey Council, left behind prophecies."

The pony tailed ranger added, "A Minbari not born of Minbari."

Katie bit her lip. "My father had been human before he changed. So was my mother."

"Ah, yes, Carine." The Timelord seemed to be enjoying being in the know and not sharing.

"Catherine," Katie corrected. "She got sent back in time."

"And the rest is history!"

0000000000000000000000000000

Valen sat on a rock staring out at the desert. In his gray robed lap sat a piece of paper. Beside him sat an object he had brought into the past with him, a plain white envelope. A wind blurred past carrying sand to another part of the vast wilderness.

He felt her hand on his shoulder and he turned to give her a smile. "I see you remembered to bring it." She pointed at the envelope.

"I did."

"Know what you're going to say?"

"I know what I wish I could say." He glanced behind her and sighed. "I miss the children."

"They'll be fine." She kissed his cheek. "Now write your note and come inside."

He nodded. Dark began to fall and he knew he had to hurry in order to have enough light to finish his task. Carefully Valen wrote the name on the envelope and penned his note.

"From both of us, our thanks and friendship. Continue to dream that better future….where perhaps we'll meet again."

Valen folded the paper and sealed it in the envelope. In a few days their supply ship would come and he'd send the note back to Minbar for the Grey Council to seal into their vaults until the time came to present it to Marcus.

He sighed wishing he could find a way to send a note to Katie. But something had gone wrong when he'd tried to send her into the future to his good friend Michael Garibaldi. The Takion field had destabilized and she'd simply vanished. He had no idea where she'd gone or even if she was safe.

A lone sad howl filled the night. Slowly he rose and trudged down the path to the cave he shared with his wife. Carine greeted him and handed him his dinner.

"I'm sure Katie is fine," Carine said as if she'd read his mind.

"I truly hope she is."

00000000000000000000000000

The heart of the Great Machine drummed continually and Draal could feel it. He could track all those who worked in the many levels and sometimes even allowed his mind to wander the universe. He always knew when he had visitors, so when a being suddenly appeared in the complex, he knew it instantly.

He sent his holographic image to great the unexpected visitor. "And just WHO are you?" Draal demanded, placing hands on his heavy hips.

"Oh, don't mind me," the human appearing man replied.

"I wouldn't, except I am the guardian here."

"Oh, you are? How curious." The older man gave him a friendly, yet knowing smile.

"I replaced the one from before at his request."

"Of course. That was allowed."

"Excuse me?"

The man made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Not important." He walked a few steps on the smooth walkway peering at the pulsating walls. "I heard the humans won the Shadow War."

"They stood up to the older races."

"Brave thing to do."

"Excuse me, just who did you say you were?" Something about the visitor made Draal uneasy.

"I didn't." He turned back to face Draal again.

The Minbari then noticed the odd white suit, which stirred a memory of something he'd found in the records. "Your form is for my convenience, I suspect."

With a broad grin the man nodded. "I'm a friend of those who seek Earth."

"You mean the Colonials."

"Yes. Though I am surprised you know about them."

"I know many things."

"Hmmm." He tapped his fingers on his chin. "I am curious how much."

"You must use a name when dealing with Colonials." Perhaps an indirect question would get a response. Draal hoped so.

"Well, Apollo knows me as John."

"Does he know who you really are?"

"Do you?"

Draal crossed his arms over his chest. "I've read all that I can find here."

"Then you know one of us comes from time to time."

"So the last guardian noted." He leaned toward his guest. "I also know originally built this complex."

"I'm guessing, that is why you're interfering."

A slow smile spread across Draal's face. "Could I do any less?"

00000000000000000000000000

It had been good to see Draal again, Delenn reflected as her ship smoothly docked with Babylon 5. She disembarked her ship bowing slightly to the two Rangers who awaited her return. The fell into step behind her as she entered the busy corridors of the station.

Zack Allan waved her on through not bothering with the usual ID check. His action caused curious stares and resentful glares from the other beings waiting in line to be admitted.

Her long blue skirt glided across the polished floors and she gave the security chief a gracious smile as she passed. She didn't miss the watchful glances of the two rangers. It was their job to protect her.

They finally reached the diplomatic wing and her two protectors took positions outside the door. Delenn entered the quarters assigned to her. It wasn't the same as those she'd inhabited when she' d been the ambassador here. The décor was much simpler, intended for a temporary or short stay.

Her husband, John Sheridan, glanced up from where he was sitting on the white couch and turned off the crystal he'd been reading. "How'd it go?"

"It went well." She sat beside him. "Where's David?"

"Our son and Vintari are playing a game in the other room. Come to think of it," John glanced at the closed bedroom door on the other side of the living area. "They've been awfully quiet."

Gracefully Delenn rose and lightly knocked on the door. The Centauri Prince Regent answered. His blond hair was spiked, as was the fashion of his people and his clothes formal as always. She had to wonder if he ever relaxed. Vintari had not done so in the year he'd been staying with her family.

"Hi, mom," David greeted from his place on the carpeted floor. His young face frowned as he examined the intricate puzzle constructed on a small table. It glittered in places and sparkled like a rainbow.

"We are almost finished," Vintari told her.

She inclined her head. "Please, continue."

The young man went back in the room and the door closed.

"They are engrossed." Delenn resumed her place beside her husband.

"No wonder they were quiet." John took the moment alone to pull her next to him. They kissed and she happily snuggled against him.

"What were you reading?" she asked.

"Just progress reports." He waved his hand in dismissal. "I can't believe that this time last year we were celebrating the Interstellar Alliance's tenth anniversary."

"No further contact from Galen?" She worried the techo mage might once again try to contact John with more dire events that needed her husband's attention.

"Thankfully, no."

Delenn glanced at the closed bedroom door. "Do you really think you can kill Vintari if it comes to it?"

He sighed. "He's like a member of our family. It would be very hard."

"But if the future of Earth depends on it?" She gazed up into her husband's clear blue eyes.

"I promised Galen I'd take care of it."

0000000000000000000000000000

"Should never have said ways," Galen groused. He tapped the dirt beneath his feet in agitation and felt a slight shifting in the ground. That wouldn't do. Wouldn't do at all. He didn't want to end up unceremoniously landing on his butt, not when he wanted to make a grand entrance.

There was a party going on below. Fires were burning and many were dancing to odd piping and drumming music. There was lots of food spread about on wooden tables, and if his eyes didn't deceive him, it was getting dark. Also, there seemed to be a party from Atlantis. Now that was good.

He noted the position of the pair who were the leaders of this village and smirked as he tapped the ground, vanished briefly, and appeared in a flash and thunderclap in the precise center of the festivities.

"And just who are you?" a round faced man demanded. Galen spared a brief glance at the open primitive computer on the table. He supposed the man must be a scientist of some sort.

"My name is Galen."

"And I'm Dr. Rodney McKay and how'd you do that?"

"It's magic." Galen gave the man a superior grin.

"Yeah, right."

The dancing stopped and the music. A woman waddled up before him and struck what would have normally been an imposing stance, if not for the child she carried. "Why are you here?"

"You always liked flashy entrances."

Every head turned to face a dark haired man in military uniform. He shook his head. "I know all about you."

"You do?" McKay sounded like he was surprised.

Another man with black hair joined the woman, putting his hand on her shoulder. He frowned, his dark eyes darting between Galen and the other man.

"Major Lorne, you know this person?"

"Yes, Colonel, I do." Major Lorne walked over to stand beside McKay "He's a techo mage, and if he's here, that's trouble."

"Oh, come now," Galen objected. "Surely not."

"Maybe I should just shoot him," the one who Lorne had called Colonel said.

"Might not be a bad idea." Lorne propped his leg up on one of the tree stump chairs. "Except you'd never get a shot off."

"Nice to know." A hand was extended. "I'm Colonel John Sheppard."

Galen simply looked at the hand. "I'm here to help."

Sheppard lowered his hand. His face reflected his suspicion.

"Careful when he says that," Lorne warned.

"And how would you know?" the Colonel shot back.

"I don't like being ignored," Galen tried to interrupt.

"Nor I," the woman put in. "I am Teyla, leader of my people."

"I know."

Her shocked expression was all the reward he needed. This was going to be fun.

"I'm a Ranger," Lorne answered.

Now that revelation was not something Galen had expected. He glanced at the military man and knew from the looks on everyone else's faces, they had no idea what that meant.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Babylon 5 – The Lost Years was used as a reference for part of this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I am updating two stories a week between my professional writing deadlines. The schedule is posted on my profile. I'm running slightly behind this week due to having to take my husband to the airport on Monday and a number of errands that had to be run this week, plus helping a fellow writer out with a virtual launch of his new game on Twitter.

Time to Begin

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 8

His visitor didn't stay long, and for that, Draal was grateful. Around him the great machine made a type of wistful groaning noise and without thinking, the Minbari reached out his non existent hand and patted the stone wall.

"I know. I know."

It would be hard for the systems to calm down. No doubt it would take him several days to get back to where it was before John's unexpected and at this point, unwelcome visit. Valen knew it was hard enough each time the Doctor popped in.

"Damn the Timelord."

Draal had no doubt the pesky Timelord had figured it out. What he didn't know, was what the Doctor intended to do.

He hoped – nothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie sat sulking in the cafeteria. Her eyes followed the darting shapes on the walls and vaguely she remembered stories her father had told her about the Minbari technology. Part of her marveled and part of her understood how it had been done.

She stopped her train of thought as Dr. Weir and the red headed woman joined her. The pesky Doctor also sat down in a chair and gave her a knowing grin. Katie glared at him.

"You had no right," she began.

"You couldn't have hidden among them indefinitely." He propped his elbows on the table and rested his pointed chin on his hands.

"I've done very well up until you appeared."

"How can you possibly be Valen's daughter?" the red head asked, her face completely puzzled. "I'm Lyta, by the way."

"Lyta?" Katie grabbed the edge of the table. She'd heard about the telepath and how she'd been the first to scan a Vorlon.

"That's true," Lyta said. "I'm also the first to visit their home world."

"Not the first," Dr. Brown whispered.

"Excuse me?"

Weir reached across the smooth surface and lightly rested her hand on Katie's. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes darted down. She could see the fine flower patterns on the table top. "Fine."

"They took Valen there," Lyta explained to Weir, although Katie could hear the surprise in the other's voice. "Did the Minbari know?"

"No and stop reading my mind. It's rude."

"I'm sorry."

"Black is not a good color for you." She wasn't exactly sure where that comment came from. Maybe it was just a defensive move.

Lyta gave her a look she couldn't read. The telepath sat back and looked at her.

The Doctor spoke up. "History never says what happened to Valen. I find it curious the Vorlons would take him to their home world."

"Why is that?" Weir's question didn't surprise the botanist because the woman had no common history to draw from.

"They don't allow anyone on their planet," Lyta explained. "Every mission that went there never came back."

"It was the only safe place," Katie quietly admitted. "After the Shadow War, there were those who tried to kill my father. Kosh came in the night and took us away in that singing ship of his."

"I remember the song." A sad smile touched Lyta's lips.

"When my brothers and sisters were old enough, they were allowed to leave, but had to mind wiped so none would ever know where they'd been." She took a deep breath. "They couldn't do that with me."

"Did they send you to Earth?" Weir asked.

"I wasn't supposed to go there. My father meant to send me to a friend."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is a Ranger doing here?" Galen demanded. He still stood in the center of the village, his staff firmly in his hand. He felt the subdued power in his attachments and was glad he'd learned to master the impulses long ago.

"What does a Ranger do anywhere?" Lorne retorted. "We watch, wait and report."

"What's a Ranger?" Sheppard demanded.

"We are the eyes and ears of The One," Lorne's voice held a reverent tone. "It's an honor to serve."

"They're known to die in service," Galen added. He had no malice toward the group. Their constant leads had helped the crew of the Excalibur explore many new worlds. Not to mentioned the unexpected discovery that had brought about the cure for the Drak plague.

"We live for The One. We die for The One." Lorne made it sound almost like a dare.

"Very noble." Galen tried to shift his attention off the Ranger to the lovely lady before him. "I am here to help."

"Really?" the Colonel interjected. "And just how can you help us?"

It was the older man striding up to join them that shocked Galen and kept him from answering the question. He'd seen the uniform in the histories and heard the stories Elric had told him during the mage's childhood. "You're a long way from home."

"So are you," the gray haired man replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dust swirled in tiny patterns as Valen walked the path to meet the supply ship. After many years of living on the Vorlon home world, the transition to this new planet had been a difficult one. He and Carine had been moved there after their children had been sent back to Minbar.

Except for Katie, he reminded himself. He still didn't know what her fate had been.

The Rangers bowed as he approached and picked up the bundles to carry them back to the cave he now lived in.

"There is a city near here," one of the Rangers told him as they traveled.

"I know." He had vague recollections of it as they'd passed over it in the Vorlon ship. He'd gotten the impressions of tall stone buildings, some like pyramids and figures in colorful robes. There had also been a port with ships and some sort of odd ring near what he'd supposed was a temple.

"Forgive this one for saying so, but you do not have to live isolation, Entil'Zha."

"I have my prophecies to complete. They can only be done so in a quiet holy place." Valen knew it was the fastest way to shut the Ranger up. The Anla'shok would not speak again out of respect for his person.

The Minbari inclined his head and none of group spoke again. The boxes were delivered and piled inside the cave. He handed his missives to be taken back to Minbar to the one clearly the leader, who bowed to him before he left. The group quietly traversed the trail back to the where the ship had landed.

"They never stay long," Carine commented as she searched through the boxes.

"They can't risk it."

"Funny no reference to these supply trips were in the histories."

"The Anla'shok couldn't risk it." He smiled bitterly. "They had to keep me safe."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mars had finally become home to him and Michael Garibaldi grinned as he stared out the huge window overlooking the red planet. A dust storm hovered on the horizon, the red mass beginning to block what normally would have been a lovely sunny view.

He tucked the cigar into his mouth, but didn't light it. Lise didn't like him smoking in the house. It was bad for the baby, not to mention hard for the scrubbers to clean out of the circulation system.

With a sense of pride he gazed around the tastefully decorated room. A brown couch sat against the sandy colored wall, with a matching chair across from it and a glass covered coffee table. The trio dulled the orange rug.

Michael walked over to the old fashioned wooden bar and poured himself a glass of orange juice. To help him not fall off the wagon again, his wife had cleared out all of her second husband's booze collection and restocked it with juices and other non alcoholic beverages.

He heard the door behind him that lead to the rest of the house. Lise gave him a smile. "Baby's asleep."

"Good." He sipped his juice. Tangy and full of pulp, just the way he liked it.

"You know we could," she stepped slightly behind him and worked her fingers under his shirt, touching his chest, "sneak into our bedroom."

"Wish I could." He snaked an arm around her and gave her a kiss. "But I have a board meeting in ten minutes."

"Drat." Her lovely eyes held a promise he planned to take advantage of later.

"Later though."

"I'll hold you to it." She straightened his shirt and tie.

"You know, Lise, you're the most beautiful woman in the galaxy." He ran a hand through her black hair.

"Glad you think so."

"Definitely."

He glared at the front door when a knock sounded. "It's always something."

"I'll get it." His wife gracefully walked across the floor. He admired the view of her trim figure in a fashionable blue pant suit. She opened the old fashioned wood door. Lise opened it and gave him an odd look.

Standing in the entrance was a Ranger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How many times have you had this dream?" Cassie asked as she ran a scanner over Sheba's body. The warrior sat on a chair, her brown jacket hanging on the back.

"Too many."

"Well, I can't find anything physical." She put the instrument away and gave her friend an encouraging smile. "Maybe it's just a reaction to the stories you and the others have been hearing from the natives about the Wraith."

"What if it isn't, Cassie? What if the Wraith are trying to figure us out before they attack?"

"Well," she carefully maneuvered herself into another chair, "I personally think that if they're starving, as we've heard on several of the planets, the fleet would be like a banquet to them and they would have attacked already." The doctor smoothed the skirt of her blue dress.

"That's what Apollo said." Sheba was still getting used to her normally fashionable dressed friend in maternity clothes.

"Every think your husband might be right?" Cassie's hand lightly rested on her stomach. Her pretty face lit up. "She kicked."

"Really?" Sheba knew a part of her was both happy for and envious of her best friend.

"Yes. Want to feel?"

Sheba extended her hand and Cassie placed it on her stomach. The baby kicked again and she felt the motion. "Wow."

"Tell you the truth," Cassie shook her head, "I'm actually going to be glad when she's born. I tire way too easily right now and I have so much to do."

Pulling her hand away, Sheba rubbed it remembering the sensation. "I can't wait to have a baby of my own."

"You will, Sheba."

"Apollo keeps saying we can't spare any of our warriors right now." She hadn't meant to sound bitter, but they'd waited for so long.

"Maybe once we find Earth, Apollo will change his mind."

"But will we find it soon?" Sheba got up and paced restlessly glad they were in Cassie's office and not some other section no med lab. She wanted to share what they'd learned about Earth, but couldn't bring herself to break the Commander's orders.

"Sheba, do you think I want to raise my daughter on her ship and have her live here the rest of her life?"

"Of course not."

"Then I have to allow myself to believe we'll find Earth. Otherwise," she pointed at her stomach, "there's no point to having her."

Tears threatened Sheba's eyes because she understood what Cassie meant. "I know."

"Now, would you get out here so I can take care of my patients."

Sheba laughed while wiping her eyes. "You mean there's nothing wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you. But if you continue to have these dreams, let me know. I'll give you something to help you sleep."

"I will." Sheba left Cassie's office and exited med lab. No one gave her a strange look. Most were used to her visiting her friend. Going down the familiar corridor, she found herself wondering if her dreams were just her reaction to the stories she'd heard on a number of the planets they'd visited.

Or, were her worst fears correct and the creatures were testing the Colonials before they swooped down on their prey and ate?

***Information on the Techno-mages is from a Crusade episode and 'The Passing of the Techno-mages, Book 1: Casting Shadows' by Jeanne Cavelos from an outline by JMS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note to Flame Reviewers: **_After receiving several flame reviews, I have decided that I will no longer spend any time responding to this type of conduct. I will not be responsible for encouraging such immature, impolite behavior. Future flamers will be met with silence and immediately will be blocked. IF TOS is violated, it will be reported to FFN._

**To my readers:** I am conducting a poll on my profile page to get an idea of the age groups who read my writing. It will be up until the end of December. Please, drop by and participate. Thanks! Update schedule is also up.

**Need a Beta Reader? **I am limiting the number I take on to four, because of my writing/personal schedule. If you need a good beta reader and want someone who can help you become a better writer, please consider me.

Time to Begin

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 9

Tucked under the Ranger's arm was a box, which he transferred to his hands and extended to Garibaldi.

"What's this?" Michael asked as he went to the door. His wife took a couple steps away. As he looked at the box he could see it was wooden with delicately engraved flower like shapes on it.

"From Valen," the dark clothed man answered.

Michael hated that his hands shook slightly as he took the box. His blood beat a steady rhythm in his ears and his heart raced. The Ranger saluted, pivoted and left, the black cloak barely escaping the door as Lise closed it.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Lise turned her concerned eyes to meet his.

"Long story," he breathed back. He shook his head. "I can't talk right now."

"Okay," she agreed. "But I want you to tell me all about it later."

"If I can." He hurried out of the living room and into his private office, sagging into his comfortable leather chair. Garibaldi placed the container on top of his expensive oak desk. Almost afraid to open it, his fingers struggled with the simple clasp. He threw back the lid and started at the velvet lined inside. Sitting in the middle was a letter addressed to him in handwriting he recognized.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," Galen drawled. "Your people remember us."

"We do." The warrior glared at the Techno-Mage. "We also wondered if the Colonies would have fallen if your kind hadn't abandoned us."

The Techno-Mage flinched. Fresh in his memory was the guilt he felt every time he remembered how the Circle had decided to flee to a hiding place rather than fight the Shadows. Their unreasonable fear that the ancient enemy would miss use their abilities had prompted the decision. Not to mention the deaths of Isabelle, Burrell, and Kell, and the few mages who had turned away from the Code, choosing instead to ally themselves with the chaos bringers.

"I won't deny my kind make rash decisions based on fear." Galen had no intention of getting into an argument with the Colonial.

"That what you call it?" the other snapped back.

"Wait a minute," Sheppard stepped in. "Commander Cain, you know this guy?"

"I know of the Techno-Mages."

Commander Cain! He was indeed fortunate! He'd read the histories about this man and he felt honored, although he'd never show it, to meet the infamous warrior.

"They lived among us in the Colonies long ago," Cain continued. "When the Cylon war started, they fled."

Maybe the actions of their predecessors explained part of the reason for the Circles' decision. Galen wasn't sure he liked the implications.

"That was long ago," he said. "As I said earlier, I am here to help."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apollo enjoyed escaping to the observation dome. His finger activated the control and the metal shields peeled back, exposing him to the blackness of space. Stars blinked in the inky velvet and he sat down at the console. His eyes drifted over the various instruments wondering if there was any new information on their Earth brothers.

A yahren of so earlier, they'd picked up a broadcast on the old Gamma frequency. Boomer hadn't had much luck clearing up the picture and the subsequent lab fire had destroyed the recording. Although Apollo had visited a few times after that, he had not been able to bring himself to check for any new signals.

Tonight, though, was different. He pushed the button and waited to see if anything appeared on the tiny screen. Static met his efforts and he sat back with a deep sigh. A part of him had wanted to hear something even if he hadn't really expected to.

"Are we really on the right course for Earth?" he asked the silent room.

"Atlantis, this is the Deadalus."

The warrior jumped at the sudden sound.

"Ready to make the jump to Earth. Any last messages I need to convey to the SGC?"

Earth? Atlantis? Apollo listened intently wishing there was a way to pin point the signal.

"No, Colonel Caldwell," a woman's voice responded. "If anything new transpires, I'll send the update directly to General Landry."

"Understood. See you in a couple of months."

The communications went silent. Apollo sat listening, hoping, there would be more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their return to Minbar was uneventful and John sighed in relief to once again be home. He stood on the open balcony of their dwelling, staring across the crystal city. There were a few scars still of the civil war over a decade ago, but the Minbari had quickly recovered and repaired the damage.

"A penny for your thoughts," Delenn said as she joined him, her head resting against his upper arm.

"It's good to be home," he answered with a smile. His wife had quickly picked up many Earth sayings and tended to use them with him. It was what made her both a good mate and a good diplomat.

"It is isn't it?" Her eyes looked up at him. "I was about to tuck David in. Would you like to help me?"

"Yes." He followed her down the blue grey hallway to their son's room. Sheridan noted with approval the discreet presence of the Rangers. His son's bedroom door slid open and the pair walked to the child's bed.

"Hi, dad, Mom," the ten year old greeted. David scooted under the covers and grinned at them.

"Have you said your prayers?" Delenn asked.

David's oval face scrunched up. John marveled how much the child looked like both of them. He had his mother's brownish black hair and her intellect. What he'd gotten from John was his clear blue eyes and his grandfather's humor.

"Better say them then," his wife urged.

David rolled over the side and kneeled. "God bless, daddy and mommy, and grandfather and keep 'em safe from their enemies. Amen." Their son got back into bed.

"Short, but acceptable." Delenn pulled the soft blue fabric under David's chin. "Tomorrow night they need to be longer."

"I think I'm getting to old for prayers."

"You're never too old." She kissed David's forehead.

"Night, son." John gently roughed the boy's hair. "Sleep tight."

"Night." David closed his eyes.

John and Delenn left, the door silently closing behind them.

"What do you want to bet," John said, "that he'll be out of bed and playing some game."

"I'll check on him in an hour to make sure he is not."

John laughed. Delenn was a very good mother and understood their son's habits well.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked him.

"In a little while. I want to check on a few things first."

"Don't take too long." She gave him a look he knew well.

On second thought, catching up with what was going on in the Interstellar Alliance could wait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know about you, Lyta," Elizabeth said as the Doctor and Katie left the cafeteria, "but I'm getting a little tired of surprises."

"I have a feeling," the telepath replied, "that the Doctor thrives on them." She lifted her glass to her lips and sipped her water.

Weir shook her head. "I don't know if I could live like that."

"You did once."

"In a way. There was also a bit of predictability to it as well."

"You miss them, don't you?"

She smiled. "I do. Despite the problems, the politics, or McKay's maddening habit of being right."

"Maybe, when this is all over, you should think about going back to Atlantis."

"I might."

"Or you might not. I caught your thought about things being different."

"You know reading my thoughts is getting annoying."

00000000000000000000000000000000

"So," the Doctor prompted as they walked down the corridor, "what friend had your father intended to send you to?"

"He just told me it was a very good friend."

"Oh, come on now, no name?" He smiled brightly at her.

Katie shook her head. The Doctor was both charming and far too inquisitive to the point she just wanted to slug him. "No."

"Hmmm." He thrust his hands into the deep pockets of his tan coat. "You like living on Earth?"

"Some days. I liked being in Atlantis." She had to shove aside the painful memory of Rodney's almost proposal and him telling her he was too imperfect for anyone to want as a husband. It had hurt her and the only way she could manage to cope was to run away. "Maybe I shouldn't have left," she muttered.

"Your parents?"

"No. Atlantis."

"Ahhh." He gave her a knowing look. "Someone special there?"

"Was."

"Love is a difficult thing."

She looked him. The expression on his face reflected some sort of pain he quickly concealed. Katie wondered what it was all about and decided, maybe, just maybe, he did understand her dilemma.

Truth was, did she want to rekindle a romance with McKay, or had she put a possible future with him aside and now ready for something new?

Katie wasn't sure, but somehow, she sensed, her future was about to change.

NOTE: Information about the Techno-Mages taken from 'Passing of the Techno-Mages" Books 1 & 2 by Jeanne Cavelos, from an outline by JMS.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE**: My apologies for getting behind on the updates. MileHiCon snuck up on me and I had to prepare for the art show, plus I ran a panel this year and had to plan the questions for the other panelists. Also, suddenly I had yet another pro writing deadline that needed to be met. So, after two weeks, three of my five are now completed and I have some time to work on my fanfiction stories.

I also have three spots left for anyone who is looking for a Beta Reader.

My thanks to everyone who is dropping by my profile page to participate in my poll. It will end on December 31st.

**SPECIAL UPDATE:** Christian Gate Fan has asked if I'd take over and finish 'Left Behind: SG1'. She will be reading each chapter after it is written and then posting them so we don't lose anyone on the update list. I have her permission to make this announcement both on my profile page and at the beginning of my stories.

Time to Begin

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 10

Michael's hand shook even more as he removed the envelope from the velvet interior. It hadn't been sealed, so he easily slid out the single piece of paper. He took a deep breath trying to steady himself and unfolded his message.

_Hello, Old Friend,_

_I don't know if you ever forgave me for not saying my goodbye in person. I knew the risk I was taking and didn't want your life cut short. _

"Took me a long while," Garibaldi said, as if his old friend Jeff Sinclair was in the room with him.

_You see, I sent a letter to myself from the past. I explained to myself what I was to do and who I was to become. Somehow, it wasn't really a surprise. A part of me had always known. _

_The Shadow war is over and I'm in exile with my wife Carine. No, she isn't a Minbari. It's Catherine. She got sent into the past and we found each other. I helped her through the transformation._

"So that's what happened to her." Michael had seen the reports about her unexplained disappearance. It was supposed she was dead. Now, he knew different.

_I have favor to ask you. Our daughter Katie is the only one of our children who is human. The rest can one day safely return to Minbar, but she can't. I'm going to use the Great Machine and the Tacheon field to send her to you._

"You what?" Michael jumped to his feet. His heart was beating like PPG rapid fire.

_I know it's an imposition. I have no one else I can trust with her future. All I do ask is that you raise her to know who her father was and why we had to send her away._

"Oh, God, Jeff." He closed his eyes. "She never got here."

_Thank you. And please, tell no one. Make up any you want story about how she came into your care._

_Valen (Jeff Sinclair)_

Garibaldi stared at the note for several long minutes before he sat back down, placing the note on top of his desk. He called his office. "Cindy, round up a couple private detectives."

"The usual ones, sir?"

"Yes. Have them meet me in an hour."

He cut the signal and tapped his fingers on the oak top. Out there somewhere was Jeff Sinclair's daughter. Michael had been called on to take care of Katie. But first, he had to find her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sheba glanced up as her husband entered their quarters. His face reflected his excitement and she wondered what had caused it. "Apollo?" She got up from the desk where she'd been working on her report.

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a warm kiss. "I heard a communication between a ship called the Deadalus and Atlantis."

"Your father know?"

"Not yet." Apollo sat down on the couch. Sheba sat beside him her fingers intertwined with his. "It was on the old gamma frequency."

"You were in the observation dome again." She knew her husband often retreated there to think and be alone, since private space was a rare thing on the Galactica.

"I was," he confirmed. He leaned toward her. "I don't often disagree with my father, but we need to find Atlantis."

"I'm guessing you're going to go talk to Starbuck and go off chasing daggits again."

He squeezed her hand. "Not yet. I'm going to talk to Boomer first to see if he can somehow put a tracer on the signal."

"And if he can't?" Sheba almost feared the answer.

"Maybe the next time we stop for supplies, we need to start asking the right questions."

"Or the wrong ones." She released his hand and glared at him.

"Sheba, you didn't agree with my father either."

She sighed. "I know."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. She could feel his physical warmth and she relaxed next to her husband. Her hand rested on the coarse fabric of his uniform. "I want a baby, Apollo."

Lightly his lips touched her forehead. "If we can find Atlantis, maybe we can."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wind caused the sand to dance over the endless desert. Valen watched the performance from the cave entrance, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. The Rangers had come and gone, leaving no trace of their visit.

"Dinner's ready," Carine called.

He turned and walked down the smooth rock to their home. The interior of the cave kept the worst of the heat away and afforded them shelter from the frequent storms. He glanced around noting the neatly stacked boxes along one wall. Rounding the abrupt corner, he entered the living area, his nose detecting the spicy aroma of their food.

"Smells good."

"I hope so. I spent a whole hour preparing it." Carine sent him an impish smile.

He took the offered plate and sat down upon a box that served as a chair. His wife sat next to him and they ate in silence.

"I miss our children," she said.

"As do I, but we knew they couldn't stay with us forever."

"I know." She fell silent as she ate a few more bits. "Do you ever wonder what's going to happen to our bodies when we die?"

"I hadn't really thought about it." He knew history never revealed his final resting place.

"Maybe we don't. Isn't there some Minbari prophecy about Valen returning?"

"I suspect that has something to do with me being both."

"What if it doesn't?" Carine put her now empty plate aside. Her still slightly Oriental face turned toward him. She'd stayed an odd mix of human and Minbari with a bone crest running along her head with her dark hair resting on her shoulders. "What if that prophecy means something else?"

"No one lives forever."

"Maybe we time travel back to the future."

"You mean me. You're not mentioned."

"Where you go, I go." She flashed him a grin. "Remember?"

"I remember." When they'd married, she'd made him make that promise as part of their vows.

"You might want to think about it."

"I have. You know my thoughts."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

"We'll see."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's been along time, Mr. Garibaldi." G'Kar sat smugly back in his chair and grinned openly at the face on the screen before him.

"Too long," Michael agreed.

"I suppose you need something."

"Well, you did offer to help if I ever asked."

"Yes, yes." The Narn made a dismissive motion with his hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor."

"You have only to ask."

"It concerns Lyta."

He narrowed his red eyes. "The Rangers took her somewhere."

"Damn." Garibaldi didn't look happy about that. "Any idea where?"

"None whatsoever."

"Can you find out?"

"Well, I suppose I could always ask."

"Yeah. And they might not answer."

"They can be rather difficult, particularly if they're obeying orders."

"I know all about that." The human was silent as if he was thinking about something. "I'll ask some questions from here, too. But I'd like to find her."

"She might not want to be found."

"Can't say I blame her. I know there are a few left from the PSI Corp who'd like to," he stopped. "You don't need to know about that."

"Already heard." G'Kar had. He hoped Lyta was somewhere far away and safe.

"Just help me find her."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thanks." The signal stopped.

G'Kar rubbed his reptilian chin with his hand. He suspected Draal had something to do with Lyta's disappearance, but he couldn't prove it. Not when his agents had reported the Rangers had escorted off the station. He had a vested interest in the telepath's well being, she'd been his traveling companion for several years after all, and he had no intention of allowing any harm to come to her.

He got to his feet and left his guest quarters. A visit with Colonial Lochley was in order. And if she didn't give him permission to go down to the planet, well, he'd just find a way to go on his own.


End file.
